Microsoft Sam reads HUGE Windows Errors
A new error series made by GWizard777. The first season has concluded and Season 2 will air on October 10th. SEASON 1 Microsoft Sam is bored so he wants to read some errors. In this season, he faces a threat known as the Ida-Virus, which struck in S1EP2, after an event in S1EP1, when an error said, "The Linux tux would like to fix Ida-Chan's ditching ways", the Ida-Virus was created and got into Sam's PC, which crashed several times. But... A NEW new threat known as the Anonymous Virus stopped the Ida-Virus from coming up, and Microsoft Sam got an E-Mail from Unknown Man saying that Sam "has a Virus that can infect the whole universe". Sam then gave out his password and user name, revealing the Anonymous Virus! Because of him giving out his user name and password, his operating system is now Windows Anonymous. He is then challenged to a Puyo Puyo 7 Contest. He wins and gains immunity from the Anonymous Virus for the rest of Season 1. After that, Anonymous identity was revealed as JeffKirby58. JeffKirby58 says he made the Anonymous Virus and he is only 8, so Sam can't say his profanity lines or any curse words. But Sam ignores him anyway and says "GO TO SHIT GAY HOMOSEXUAL DUMB ASS CUNT MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF CRAP HELL!" He says it several times, and then JeffKirby58 hurts Sam with PSI. Mr. ROFL Robot finds out about it and Sam died... Mr. ROFL Robot eventually gets the Anonymous Virus and shuts down permanently. JeffKirby58 then teased Sam since he can't say on. But then... Ida-Chan suddenly returns! Ida inflicts JeffKirby58 with the Ida-Virus DELTA, a new and enhanced version of the Ida-Virus! Sam then finishes JeffKirby58 off with his SoiNade Launcher. Then, Microsoft Sam gets a message from JeffKirby58 saying that JeffKirby58 has kidnapped Natural Sam and Radar Overseer Scotty. Ida-Chan, Microsoft Mike, and Microsoft Mary agree to go with Sam. The gang arrives in JeffKirby58's Dungeon. Sam was then challenged to a battle, which was a huge mistake, because the guard put a bug in Sam where he talks slowly. They traveled to the fifth floor, Eventually finding GWizard777. GWizard then used Healing Omega to heal Sam's bug. GWizard also found Radar Overseer Scotty who broke free of JeffKirby58's prison by using one of Sam's profanity lines a whole bunch of times to JeffKirby58. They try to travel to the tenth floor, Room 1A, but PsiPaula4 gets in their way. Sam is finally introduced to a boss battle. Microsoft Sam battles PsiPaula4, only to find out she is immune to Ultimate SOInade launchers. But then... Natural Sam jumped out of nowhere!! Natural Sam infected PsiPaula4 with Windows Jibberish, and then, PsiPaula4 explodes. Sam and friends then traveled to the tenth floor, room 1A, to challenge JeffKirby58 to a Puyo match. Sam eventually won, and JeffKirby58 exploded. Sam and friends go home to celebrate the defeat of PsiPaula4's forces. SEASON 2 Sam and friends start their party when an error tells them a new evil is near. Sam reads some errors, then gets attacked by a new virus known as the Griffin Virus. Sam doesn't believe that Peter Griffin gave him that virus, although SAM 42 News Anchor Microsoft Anna says Peter Griffin is still alive. SAM 42 News then goes of the air for unknown reasons. It was revealed that Peter Griffin has taken control of SAM 42 News! His next target: The Thunderbirds101 TV Space Station... thumb|500px|left|First episode of MSrHWE. thumb|500px|left|Part 1 of the Season 1 Finale of HUGE Windows Errors. thumb|500px|left|Part 2 of the Season 1 Finale of HUGE Windows Errors. Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Speakonia